Moony Tamed
by Remus over Sirius
Summary: Sirius wants Remus more than Remus wants to believe, but what if Remus gives Sirius a little chance? Kind of sequel to Moony Released


A/N: Wow, everyone enjoyed Moony Released! And yes, it was my first one. Thank-you for reviewing! This is kinda a sequel, but not really. Take it how you want it.

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter in anyway shape or form.

Moony Tamed

Honestly he could not get that time out of his head. That sweet, fragrant time- the passion of the moment, the heat of lust, the desire of the flesh, _his_ flesh did not leave Sirius' mind. Over a month it happened and Sirius knew that his time was coming again. Everything inside of Remus was threatening to be released once more and Sirius knew that he would not be able to stop him. Last time he could not, and the desires of the wolf took over his body and made him its slave. The wolf, in Remus' sweet body, took hold of every secret desire Sirius had and used it. Every sick fantasy- dream Sirius _had_ the wolf took hold of it and played it. It was like a symphony orchestrated on his body. His fingers plucked the strings on Sirius' stomach, his mouth made music with his nipples. His teeth sang to Sirius' neck, nipping, biting. Then those fingers moved lower, to make more music on his member. The hard throbbing need- so close to the climax. The wolf's fingers tightening, loosening, jerking- the sounds that escaped Sirius' throat filled the air and sent trembles through the wolf.

Time after time, Sirius found himself in need of the wolf. The tender release only the wolf could provide made his lust for more. But even though the wolf gave him pleasure, it was still all in the face or Remus that the wolf could give itself release. Sirius already knew that and because of it, his desire to claim Remus- not the wolf, grew stronger and stronger every time the wolf claimed him. And that time repeated over and over in his mind. The sensations of Remus' fingers on his flesh did not leave his body and Sirius sat, trembling in need. A month was far too long before Remus went Moony again.

If Sirius did not claim Remus soon, he would go mad.

Sirius bit his lip and held in his groan. He promised himself that he would not touch himself, or anyone else until he figured out why he wanted Remus so much. More than that, he promised himself that he would find out what was really going on inside of Remus' head. The boy was quiet, shy, but fierce in bed (regardless of what Moony did to take him over) and strong-willed. He confused Sirius by the things he did. Those small actions of his; fleeting glances, discreet touches, soft words. The golden-eyed boy was so cunning but sweet that Sirius did not know if Remus was just being sincere or trying to make him mad. Merlin knew Sirius was going mad because _beside_ his need for Moony, he wanted Remus. Remus-the struggling boy with confused thoughts. Remus- the intelligent man with excellent grades. Remus- the only one who kept his head on his shoulders! Sirius wanted that boy if not more than Moony.

But Remus was too afraid to admit that he liked the way Sirius felt around him. Everyone knows that he is conscious when Moony takes over but Remus is too afraid to want to revel in the feel of Sirius' body. Sirius knew it was willingly given. Every inch of his body belong to the man he wanted.

Sirius groaned and ran his fingers through his long, silky black mane. How would he go about claiming such a prize? How could he even convince Remus that he wanted him…and that it was okay to want him back?

Sirius flopped back onto his bed and started to roll over when he heard James and Remus enter the room.

"Pads are you still asleep? Geez, we left hours ago!" James said crashing onto Sirius' bed.

"It was only thirty minutes Prongs," Remus corrected softly. He sat on the other side of Sirius who noticed that his bottom half was very close to his head. Sirius held in his growl but not his watering mouth. Remus raised an eyebrow and James snickered.

"Dude, you're drooling," James said with a huge grin on his face.

"I couldn't tell," Sirius muttered. He sat up and wiped the side of him mouth. He noticed Remus' eyes lingering there for a moment longer than necessary. Sirius' heart skipped a beat and the familiar feeling of arousal started making its way down his body. How delicious Remus looked right now! His mouth was opened slightly, giving Sirius a good view of his pink tongue, his golden eyes were trained on Sirius' lips and those same trained eyes held hunger in them. Sirius was attuned to the look because he was giving it to Remus right now. His hand twitched with the desire to grab Remus closer and smother his mouth in a deep kiss. Or better yet, he wanted to smother Remus' body until the boy could not take any more and he begged for the delicious release at the end. Just then, Sirius felt James lift himself off of his bed and he silently thanked him.

"Think it's safe to do that Pads? You know that it's close to Moony's 'time-of-month'", James said grinning. Sirius stopped staring at Remus (who looked away with an embarrassed look on his face) and shot James a dirty look.

"Do what Prongy? I wasn't doing anything at all," Sirius said innocently. He wasn't actually _doing_ all the things that were going through his head right now.

James shrugged and walked toward the door.

"You want some alone time, Remus? Just say the word and I'll drag Pads out of here," James inquired, studying Remus with impassive eyes. Remus gave James a smile (Sirius felt a little jealous) and shook his head.

"It's not, as you have so graciously deemed it, my 'time-of-month'," Remus said. "I'll be fine. Don't worry. Besides, Wormy's probably having a fit right now realizing that we haven't gotten back to him."

James laughed and nodded. He looked at Sirius, blew him a kiss, before walking out of the dorm. Sirius chuckled and turned his head to face Remus'. The werewolf was staring at the space James had just occupied. Sirius frowned.

"See something you like?" he asked. Remus shook his head.

"There's nothing there, Pads," Remus replied coolly. "But you seem to be looking an awfully lot in my direction. Is there something _you_ like over here?"

Sirius chuckled.

"I wonder…" he trailed off and started to lean back but Remus' hand shot out and grabbed the front of his robes. Before he could even say anything, Sirius felt moisture on the side of his mouth. Remus flicked his tongue along the edge of his mouth twice before Sirius saw him running is tongue over his own beautiful lips. As an instinct, Sirius opened his mouth slightly. Remus chuckled. A shiver ran through him.

"So good," Remus breathed. His eyes were shut in ecstasy.

"Remus…" Sirius whimpered. Remus did not let Sirius finish. He grabbed the man by the base of his head and pushed him into his own lips. Sirius' eyes opened wider in surprise. His hand flew to Remus' cheek and he held the boy there, loving the way his head moved to gain a better angle at his lips. Sirius' head moved with him, needing to feel more. But Remus would not allow his tongue to explore. Instead every time he tried, Remus would yank his head back or forward, controlling every part of the kiss he could.

Sirius felt Remus' free hand push him down onto the bed and then felt his own fingers run themselves deeper into Remus' golden hair. Sirius moaned as his lips were raped. Remus' eyes were closed, his body was relaxed but unyielding. Sirius' body reacted violently to Remus' on top of his. His hips jerked, his back arched and another moan left his lips. Remus' hand roamed his body, teased him through the fabric of his oxford. Remus' fingers rubbed his nipples until they were hard and raw. Sirius cried out again and felt his body lean into submission again. The sweet feeling of Remus' body deep within his own, the longing to be taken wholly and completely exploded within Sirius. Padfoot's fingers gripped Remus' robe and pulled the boy closer. Sirius shut his eyes and let Remus kiss him deeply. A groan left his throat when Remus rocked his hips slightly. Suddenly, Sirius felt Remus' lips leave his and when he opened his eyes, Remus' expression shocked him.

Remus looked horrified and conflicted. He quickly threw himself off of Sirius and scrambled off of the bed. The intensity of Sirius' need for him vibrated through his body but he did not go closer to Remus just yet. He knew what was going on in his mind. Moony was telling him that he liked the way Sirius felt, and Remus was trying to go against it.

"Oh Merlin you're wrong!" Remus cried out angrily. His placed his hands over his ears to drown out the noise Moony was making. "I… just stop it!"

Sirius hopped of his bed and ran to Remus. The werewolf boy eyed Sirius with weary eyes. He took a step back, but landed against the wall.

"I'm sorry, Sirius, I just- I just- I'm so sorry!" Remus' stuttered. "I shouldn't have done that! Oh _Merlin_! Stop telling me he fancied it!'

Sirius took Remus' hands and laced his fingers with his. Remus tried to move away but could not.

"Shh, it's alright Remus, I did fancy it," Sirius admitted. He gently lowered his head and kissed the boy on the side of his mouth. Then again, and again, and again.

"Sirius please, this is so wrong," Remus' eyes were drowned in helplessness and Sirius felt his body want to claim the boy while he was still so fragile.

"Why? It can't be anymore wrong than the way you claim me every month," Sirius whispered into Remus' ear. He licked the shell of the boy's ear and loved the way he shivered. He could not deny it if he wanted to. Remus loved the way Sirius touched him and _Sirius_ loved the way Remus touched him!

"That's not me, Padfoot!" Remus cried angrily. He tried to push Sirius away but the black haired beauty applied more pressure. Remus looked up into Sirius eyes.

"Can't you see that's not me? I'm not the one doing all of that!" Remus said furiously. "I wouldn't do that to you!"

"Even if I begged you to?" Sirius questioned huskily. He placed Remus' hand in his hair and the other around his neck. "Even if I wanted it more than anything?"

Remus' eyes were wide.

"Why would you want this?" he asked confused. "I'm nothing like Moony!"

"That's what I want," Sirius whispered he kissed Remus' neck tenderly. The boy tilted his head to the side, giving Sirius more space. Sirius pushed himself even closer to Remus. His tongue swept over the space and his teeth nipped the skin. Remus trembled again and held himself closer to Sirius.

"You're sweet and shy and you make me mad," Sirius tilted Remus' head so that he caught his gaze.

Remus looked uncertain but positively delectable. His face was flushed, his body was willing (Sirius was close enough to feel his hardened member) and he was panting slightly. Sirius fought the urge to strip the boy of his clothes and take him wholly.

"Sirius, this isn't right," Remus whispered after a while. "This isn't right and we can't do this anymore."

"Give a reason why it's wrong," Sirius said quickly enough to cut Remus short. "Your body is telling me its right."

Sirius' hand slid the length of Remus' torso. The werewolf slapped his hand away and shoved Sirius off of him and onto the floor. Sirius was so caught off guard that he did not understand what was going on. Remus glared.

"Don't you dare use me like this," he growled angrily. "I'm not like you, who'll just melt into Moony's hands! You'd better earn me before you touch me!"

Sirius slowly grinned and looked at Remus with interest.

"If I earn you, then you'll come willingly?" he questioned.

Remus gasped and flushed.

"No-no-never mind!" he said quickly. He left the room and Sirius grinned. So he'd have to earn Remus' body to claim it. Excitement ran through Padfoot at the thought. Regardless of what he said, Remus liked it and eventually he would crumble. Sirius grinned and ran his fingers through his hair. The excitement for Remus' challenge rang in his body.

* * *

Remus was frantic and confused. How he wanted Sirius' body! The boy had a way with words, not only those but with his touch as well. He put so off guard by the shiver that ran through his body, he felt that he needed to get away. He did not want to get sucked into the boy's lovely silver gaze because one he was caught, he could never escape. But at that point, why would he even consider it? Remus bit his lip and sighed. The feeling of Sirius' body underneath his fingertips would not leave him. Those hardened nubs, sweet flesh, begging for more. How good would they taste? Remus felt his mouth water. How sensitive was Sirius there? 

The werewolf boy shook his head. He could not be thinking about his best mate like this! Sirius was a man and he was a man and they could not mix. He could not want these feelings because they… they were too good! They felt too good and his attitude was not helping the matter either. His moans for more, his arching back and open lips. His long silky hair spilling onto the sheets, his slender fingers gripping his robe, his hungry panting in Remus' ear. That warm tongue roaming his flesh, thinking about it made him hard. Remus shot up from his sitting position. He was becoming too aroused too quickly. Sirius was just being nice. He was not being sincere- it was not as if he wanted it…right? Of course not! Sirius...not him...

Remus heard footsteps and whipped around, facing the stairs. Sirius, in all his beauty, was making his way down the stairs. Remus tried to focus his eyes on Sirius' but it failed and instead his golden orbs roamed Sirius clothed form, longing to see him bare. His long hair fell over his shoulders and into his intense silver eyes. His open shirt (with chest exposed) was not helping either and Remus' eyes had to zone in on the bulge in his pants. Remus felt himself harden. Why did Sirius have to look so heavenly?

"Remus," Sirius' voice snapped Remus' attention to his face. "I'd have thought you were going to run away."

Remus was fighting the urge to look back down.

"…I don't know why I didn't," Remus admitted.

Sirius stopped as soon as he made it completely down the stairs.

"I just wanted to tell you that it's alright. I know it's close to that time and I know you just feel a little disoriented right now," Sirius said quietly.

"A little?" Remus muttered. He was not disoriented at all, according to Moony. Shagging your best mate senseless was completely normal.

"Please, I just want you to understand that I don't feel disgusted or anything," Sirius said. "So it's okay for you to get close."

Remus nodded. An overwhelming urge to hold Sirius washed over him and Remus took a step closer. How he wanted to touch the boy! Moony was not even stirring. It was all him….every last drop and if anything happened between them in this moment, Sirius had to know what- who was really pleasing him. But could Remus really get it out? Remus took another step closer.

"I don't want you to get hurt," Remus muttered. "Moony's not gentle… you know that."

"I do know and I've grown to enjoy it," Sirius admitted. Remus' eyes widened and he stopped walking closer. Sirius enjoyed being so roughed up? Thousands of nights were spent dreaming of Sirius under him, begging him for release. Day after day Remus fought the urge to throw the boy down and have him. He was so close yet something was holding him back. He was not completely sure if he should take him… because _he_ wanted to be taken. Remus inwardly gasped. _He_ wanted to be taken by Sirius− tamed. How good did that word sound? Remus tried to hide the hunger in his eyes. How would he get Sirius to tame him? How delicious would he be? Remus trembled. He needed to relax. Sirius over him, sweaty, panting, hungry for more was too much for him to handle at the moment. Remus' loins were starting to react a little too violently.

"Oh Merlin Remus, please say something," Sirius pleaded after the werewolf boy did not reply after a few seconds. Remus smirked. Even if he wanted to be taken, he was not about to just let Sirius have all the fun. As good as Sirius looked, Remus felt the need to be a little… _rough_ with the boy.

"I'm sorry," Remus said softly. "I'm just surprised. Why do you enjoy it? What makes you feel good?"

Sirius had the decency to blush.

"Everything," Sirius admitted. "I love the way it feels when you…do what you do."

"But you know that's Moony, not me."Sirius covered the rest of the space between them and stared at Remus.

"Then give it to me," Sirius whispered. "Take me with everything you have."

Remus shivered at the words. He felt Sirius' hands around him and closed his eyes. He allowed Sirius to pull him closer, and rub the small of his back. Should he play defenseless? Nah. Remus' hands traveled into Sirius' hair and he tugged roughly. Sirius whimpered into Remus' neck and caught the boy's lips with his own. The werewolf boy felt Sirius nip at his lips and enjoyed the sensation. The smaller boy smirked and lowered his head to Sirius' neck. His fingers slid down his shoulders and the palms of his hand hovered over Sirius' nipples while his fingers brushed against the dog's chest. His fingers trembled with the need to touch the boy's sweet flesh.

Remus placed soft kisses on Sirius' throat and felt the boy inhale. Sirius' hands gripped at Remus' sides. Remus let his tongue escape and flicked Sirius' neck. Sirius gasped and tilted his head to the side to allow him more room. Remus chuckled.

"No, not this time," he whispered in Sirius' neck. The dog lowered his head back down to see Remus with head tilted back and his eyes closed.

"Oh Merlin, are you serious?" Sirius said. His voice sounded more like a moan to Remus than any words. Remus nodded his head slightly, giving Sirius permission to dominate him. With shaky finger, Sirius tilted Remus' head to the side and licked his flesh. The boy under him shivered. Sirius groaned and sucked on Remus' neck, then bit the mark then soothed it again. Remus gasped and lowered his head to catch Sirius' lips but Sirius slipped his fingers through Remus' hair and pulled the boy away from him. His free hand made its way to the space between Remus' legs and he began to rubbed the tender member. Without warning Remus' legs buckled and Sirius caught him. Remus was breathless and surprised. He was not expecting such a severe reaction, but it pleased him.

"A moan would have sufficed," Sirius said with a smirk on his lips.

Remus chuckled.

"I think you should take me to bed," he said pulling away for Sirius. He wanted to be a little rough and bed was always fun to do things in. Maybe one month Moony would consider tying Sirius up and making his beg for release with everything he has.

But Remus wanted the same fate for himself.

"Take you in bed? Not a problem," Sirius smirked.

Remus drank Sirius in before leaning a little closer and kissing him full on the mouth. Sirius' eyes widened as one of Remus' hands slipped to the base of his neck while the other to his chest. Remus kept his eyes closed and let his body take over. He loved the way Sirius reacted; frantic and surprised at first, then heated and lusty. The dog pulled his body so close Remus could feel his hardened member rubbing so nicely above his own. He was about strip the boy bare, push him against the wall and lift him so that he rode his member long and hard.

Remus pulled away once more, leaving Sirius panting. The dog did not let go of the werewolf.

"Why the bloody hell do you keep torturing me this way?" Sirius panted into Remus' shoulder.

Remus chuckled.

"I have other plans love," he said gently. "Before I ruin them, please take me to the room."

Sirius looked absolutely divine to Remus as he led Remus to the dorm. Remus bit his lip and ran his fingers through Sirius' silky raven hair and grinned.

"I can't wait," Remus said, his voice dripping with need. Sirius' cheeks flushed and Remus stroked the one closest to him. Sirius was nervous, how adorable.

The portrait hole closed behind them and Remus smirked. He could play innocent this time around…well maybe not innocent but at least not aggressive. But Sirius did need a little push to ebb away his nervousness. Remus grabbed Sirius' hand and turned him around. He rested his head on Sirius chest and waited until the boy wrapped his arms around him.

"I want you to take me," Remus' voice was low and husky. "And if you don't I'm not going to be very happy."

Perhaps not being aggressive was harder than it looked.

"Oh Merlin, I'm so conflicted!" Sirius whispered. "I want to have you, but I want you to take me so much more!"

Remus looked up at Sirius and kissed him softly.

"You didn't seem so submissive before," he remarked. "You seemed rather keen on shagging me for all I was worth. Besides, you have all week to bend to me."

Sirius shivered and held Remus' face between his hands.

"Damn you say such dirty things," Sirius groaned kissing the side of Remus' mouth. His fingers made their way to Remus' tie and started to undo it. Remus was getting what he wanted. Sirius disposed of Remus' tie and started to unbutton his shirt. Remus chuckled and twirled out of Sirius' grasp and strutted to his bed. He rested his body so that the length of him was displayed. Remus loved the play of hunger in Sirius' eyes as they traveled down his body. His member hardened even more as he felt Sirius' eyes undress him from the bottom up.

"Come here Padfoot," Remus said softly. Sirius walked over and sat on his bed. "Good boy."

"Woof, woof," Sirius grinned. He slowly made his way over Remus' body, making sure every part of him touched Remus. Then he slid his hand down Remus' leg, followed by his body. The werewolf boy trembled in delight. After Remus' shoes and socks were removed Sirius smirked and straddled Remus' waist. He began to rock. The golden haired boy threw his head back and cried out.

"Feel good? But I feel like a little more," Sirius purred. He lowered himself to Remus' lump and languidly moved his hips. Remus cried out once more when Sirius' slender fingers found themselves insides Remus' oxford. The sweet things rubbed his nipples the right way. Remus heard Sirius chuckle. He knew Sirius found one of his most sensitive spots. Combined with those amazing hips, Remus thought he would lose himself right then and there but the dog had other plans.

Quick as lightning, Sirius moved his lips and fingers for Remus' body. It took the werewolf boy a few moments to realize that Sirius' fingers had gone but when he came to, another part of Sirius ripped a moan from his throat.

That boy was licking, none to gently, his member through the fabric of his trousers. His long tongue soaked his member and after long strokes, Sirius used the tip of tongue to tease Remus' head to within an inch of its bursting capacity.

"Just take it out!" Remus whimpered.

Sirius chuckled and stopped his tongue's action.

"Oh no, dear Remus," he said in husky tones. "I plan on making you come right now."

Sirius did not go back on his word and let the palm of his hand pressure Remus' organ sweetly. His free hand was placed on Remus' hip and its thumb ran circles in the opening of his legs. His tongue teased his nipples. Remus' hips rocked to the rhythm Sirius' hand was making. His back arched, his head turned to the side and he was panting. Sirius' hand pressed deeper into Remus' member and he felt a little more moisture on his skin. Remus was almost there… Oh how he did not know the half of it. Sirius rocked harder and moved his hand and replaced it with his hardened member. His teeth sunk into the flesh around Remus' pert nipples causing the boy to cry out even louder. Remus' hand searched for something to grab, something to keep him from coming so quickly. His fingers found the bedpost and he grabbed it for dear life. Sirius' body was so good, so hot, he needed more, so much more. Remus whimpered again and arched his back, feeling so close to release.

"Sirius please not like this!"

Remus let out a noise Sirius could only define as a howl. It sent shivers up his spine. The boy under him arched so high, the grinding of Sirius' hips only made it worse for him. Remus felt Sirius push him back onto the mattress and keep him from arching.

"Come for me Remus. I'm waiting," Sirius whispered sweetly into Remus' ear. Remus' legs opened wider, his member rubbed against Sirius' and his toes curled.

"Not like this, please!" Remus cried again.

Sirius sat up and rode Remus harder.

"You like it," he said. "You like to so much."

Remus let out a throaty moan and threw his head back. Sirius chuckled darkly and slowed his riding to long, languid rocks. Remus' eyes shot open in shock. Before he could say anything, Sirius sped up his pace. The dog continued to torture the werewolf until he could not take any more. As soon as he was close, Sirius would down to the point of stopping then ride Remus harder than before.

"I-I-I'm…!"

Remus came so hard he felt himself black out for a second.

"Mm, you look heavenly when you come to me," Sirius cooed. "Damn, makes me want to do it again."

Remus was sweaty and panting. His body was racked with trembling.

"Y-you sadistic bastard," he said in a rough voice. "You couldn't even make me come the right way…"

"I wanted to make sure you're in complete submission to me," Sirius replied kissing Remus on the side of the mouth. "Now I know you are…"

Remus' grinned maliciously.

"I hope Moony gets you good," he huffed, "so, so good."

Sirius helped Remus sit up and began stripping off their clothes.

"Let me get my revenge while I still can then," Sirius grinned. Once they were completely naked, Sirius tenderly helped Remus onto his stomach, with his butt in the air. Remus, although spent, was anticipating another explosion soon. He could not wait to be claimed. Sirius licked his fingers and slowly inserted them into Remus' waiting orifice. The werewolf boy whimpered in delight. Sirius' fingers moved slowly inside of Remus, preparing him. After a minute, Sirius stopped to have the boy turn to him.

"What are you doing?" Remus asked confused.

"Ride me," Sirius commanded. Remus' eyes widened slightly.

"I'm sorry?" he asked.

"Ride me," Sirius repeated. "Ride me hard and good."

Remus grinned. He carefully moved his legs around Sirius' waist and lowered himself. His bit his lip at the sensation of Sirius inside of him. His own erection slide against Sirius' torso. Sirius grabbed Remus' waist and prompted him to action. Remus rode Sirius gently at first but the dog begged for more.

"Harder Remus! Damn, make me feel the pain!"

Remus placed his hands on Sirius' shoulders and crashed himself as hard as he could. Sirius got what he asked for until he came, filling Remus with his seed. Sirius moaned, throwing back his mane of shiny black hair and arched his back. Remus came after him and spilled over Sirius' abdomen and chest. Sirius fell onto his back with Remus still straddling him. They were hot and sweating, panting for breath. Remus' tongue tasted Sirius' seed before cleaning his body. The muscle teased Sirius' tired body before finally coming into his mouth in a fierce kiss.

"Since when have you been such a masochist?"

Sirius chuckled.

"I'm not one, I just have masochistic tendencies," he replied. "You know Moony is rough."

Remus rested his head on Sirius' chest.

"But you said you liked it," he mused.

"How do you suppose I got that way?"

"I see…"

Sirius detangled himself from Remus and moved to close the curtains around his bed.

* * *

Sirius woke up without Remus on his chest. When he tried to move, he found his arms bound to the bedpost. He blanched. Laughter reached his ears and he noticed Remus at the end of the bed looking at his bare body hungrily. Sirius' member reacted to Remus' eyes. 

"Good morning love," Remus' voice was low and husky. Sirius' face paled even more.

"Moony…"

"Why so afraid? You said you enjoyed pain," Remus said crawling over his prey's body to place a kiss on his lips.

"I-I don't like it that much," Sirius said quickly. "Honestly Moony, I'm not ready yet!"

Remus shrugged.

"I don't care," he whispered. "You'll learn to love it once I'm done…"

* * *

A/N: How was that? Good, bad? Better or worse than the last one? Or was it equally as good? Let me know! 


End file.
